Seduction Game
by Hitsugaya-taicho-sama
Summary: Une relation à trois est parfois bien compliquée... Orochimaru, Kabuto et Kimimaro vont l'apprendre bien malgré eux... Arriveront-ils à trouver une échappatoire? Orochimaru X Kabuto X Kimimaro


Titre: Seduction Game

Auteur: Hitsugaya-taicho-sama et yaoi-x-mangas (en collaboration ^^)

Pairing: Orochimaru x Kabuto x Kimimaro

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent (malheureusement ^^) à Masashi Kishimoto.

Rating: M, pour plus tard.

* * *

Prologue

La sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentit faiblement et de manière irrégulière, comme si quelqu'un s'amusait inlassablement à déclencher et stopper le mécanisme. Le signal fut accueilli avec joie et même avec un certain soulagement pour certains. Pas que le cours de biologie des 6ème années était inintéressant, loin de là. Le professeur était juste un peu… spécial, voire effrayant aux dires de quelques élèves. Il est vrai qu'avec ses cheveux d'un noir de jais descendant jusque dans le bas de son dos, son teint pâle et ses yeux verts aux pupilles semblables à celle d'un serpent, Orochimaru n'inspirait pas vraiment la confiance et la sympathie. Mais il ne s'agissait pas que de cela. Le professeur avait en effet l'étrange manie de jouer avec sa langue à tout bout de champ, et on pouvait apercevoir sans hésitation une lueur sadique illuminer ses yeux lors qu'il disséquait un quelconque cadavre. De plus, l'homme n'éprouvait une vague sympathie uniquement pour les élèves excellant dans la matière qu'il enseignait. Les autres, ne recevaient que mépris et remarques acerbes.

_C'est tout à fait normal_, pensa l'homme aux cheveux noirs_. Pourquoi m'attarderais-je sur une bande d'imbéciles qui n'ont pas une once de talent en biologie ? Alors que j'ai à mon cours Kabuto Yakushi et Kimimaro Kaguya ? Deux élèves si doués méritent tout mon intérêt… Et même un peu plus…_

Orochimaru s'était en effet « intéressé » à ses deux prodiges. Constatant que les deux hommes n'étaient pas rebutés par lui, bien au contraire, une relation à trois avait commencé. En effet, la question du choix ne lui avait pas un instant effleuré l'esprit.

_Ils sont tous les deux aussi beaux et intelligents l'un que l'autre. Je n'ai pas à me priver de la compagnie de l'un ou l'autre, sous un prétexte aussi futile que la fidélité, ou autre niaiserie dans ce genre-là,_ songea-t-il.

Pour Orochimaru, c'était juste une relation uniquement basée sur le sexe, on aurait pu dire un « coup d'un soir », si leur relation ne se déroulait pas sur plusieurs soirées et nuits. Mais ses deux partenaires avaient déclaré eu départ qu'une relation pareille ne les intéressaient pas. Ces derniers étaient en effet éperdument amoureux de leur professeur, et ce depuis le jour de leur premier cours en sa compagnie. Eux, c'étaient une relation avec de vrais sentiments qu'ils désiraient, et ce même si ils devaient se partager l'enseignant.

L'homme aux yeux reptiliens avait vite compris la nature des sentiments que lui portaient les deux hommes, sans que ceux-ci lui en fassent par. Grâce à ses études approfondies en psychologie, Orochimaru avait lu en eux comme en un livre ouvert. Comprendre chaque être humain, ses sentiments, ses pensées, était comme un don chez lui. Il avait donc conclu que si il voulait « profiter » au mieux des deux jeunes hommes sans rencontrer ni objections, ni problèmes, il devait leur mentir sur ses sentiments et intentions et leur faire croire qu'il les aimait véritablement lui aussi, ce qu'il n'eut pas trop de mal à faire.

Kimimaro Kaguya fut facile à convaincre. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, bien qu'intelligent, faisait preuve d'une grande naïveté. Avec Kabuto Yakushi, ce fut plus difficile. L'argenté était beaucoup plus méfiant que son camarade et donc moins facile à berner. De plus, il arborait souvent un sourire hypocrite qui laissait croire qu'il n'était pas totalement honnête non plus. Orochimaru appréciait cet aspect de sa personnalité, trouvait en ce sourire une légère ressemblance avec son propre caractère. Cela lui plaisait beaucoup. Il ne savait pas si Kabuto était dupe ou s'il doutait de sa sincérité. Il se contenterait du sourire hypocrite, du moins pour le moment.

* * *

Un peu court, je l'admet, mais c'est le début. N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^^


End file.
